Vegeta and Trunks
by ASTANA ROLAC
Summary: Vegeta does not like trunks. Why?


Father and son

DAY 1

"Why do ... tell me why? Explain to me why you did not bother to help them? "

"What?"

"His wife and his son!"

"Oh do not talk nonsense, do not give a shit either, idiot, IF NOT HELP, does not hurt!"

After remembering those words, his anguish was back, did not understand the real reason his father treat that way. He raised his head and saw from afar their father, who was standing like a statue on top of a cliff.

Was sorry for being there, it was a day that he and Klirin had destroyed the laboratory of Dr. Maquigero then decided to train with his father to stop Cell and the Androids. But it seems that the results were far from their expectations.

Damn it ...! Trunks said with rising anger, worried, Cell every minute was annihilating people and there was no way to stop him, the show was very astute increasingly approaching to capture it took a damn way of disappearing his ki. His concern was even greater his father did absolutely nothing, I was overcome with the idea of a super saiajin, but even he knew how.

The young man sat back, did not know what he felt grief, anguish anxiety. His nervousness was unusual and only he himself realized, clenched his fists, his hands were trembling. A craze that had had after traveling in his time machine was biting her lower lip, to unload your nervousness, and at that moment he felt much. He remembered the words of his mother, "-Trunks, you will be the first human to travel through time, and I do not know if you undergo any side effects in the transition between time and space."

-Certainly was not nervous about it, what was missing was the despairing attitude of his father before all this.

Three hours was not standing there watching his father. "Damn! - Because he does not do anything! "He rose again and thought about flying until his father had gone to that place, was three hours watching, and not told him anything. Vegeta needed to hear some truths. Trunks was never a coward, however was afraid it was the first time in his life he would talk directly with the father alone.

Began flying slowly towards Vegeta began to sound cold, because I would not know what to say to his own father. Approaching the father, Vegeta turned slowly and looked with contempt son arrive.

Vegeta landed on and remained silent, both were silent, the oldest saiajin not stand this situation then took the first initiative.

What do you want?

Trunks cost to speak, even both having the same level of struggle he was a little afraid of his father.

-Come say what are you doing here? Vegeta snapped.

-Given the current situation in which we find ourselves Cell every day is becoming more powerful, I'm here because I thought ...

You thought what? Vegeta cut thickly. -Let the chase and go straight to the point! Be more objective! Prince was losing his cool with the slowness that Trunks was manifested and their way to be friendly and sensitive, it irritated him profoundly.

Well ... I will train to increase my level of struggle, but as a warrior I think you and I both know that training becomes more effective as you train with someone ... And that ...

No! Vegeta cut again.

Trunks fell silent unresponsive.

I will not train with you, what is your! Think I'm useless equal to those you are accustomed to live, you're wrong, if you really want to become stronger, train alone!

-Vegeta! Said Trunks beginning to lose his temper. -The Earth is in serious trouble, do not be selfish ...

-CALA BOCA! Vegeta yelled, without a shred of patience.

Trunks fell silent unresponsive. Vegeta before he came back to say: - Leave me alone.

-Father ... is ... is ... Lord Vegeta ...

-Stop piss me off and get out. Vegeta was already losing my mind.

Trunks walked away, saying - I do not understand this anger you have for all the people of the land.

Vegeta turned his back to the boy, and crossed her arms, and remained silent. Trunks did not know what to say, turned away and flew into the same place it was, returned to sit on the rock and looking away from the father, saw that it was back to square one.

Trunks quietly closed his eyes and lowered his head, was tired since she arrived in the past he had not slept, two days ago that did not preach the eye of concern because of the androids and Cell, began coxilar and a second that Vegeta closed his eyes was gone.

Trunks jumped up startled, flew a few feet above where I was and looked everywhere to see if could see his father.

But how ... As he disappeared in this way?! Not realized his ki receding.! Can not be! Where'd he go? "Did my father also mastered the technique of teletrasporte as Goku does the Lord"? No. .. From what I know only until Goku dominates, I must have distracted me and he left. It must have been that reason, I must be getting paranoid.

Came down and sat back reflecting on the events and on his father.

I think I'll see how my mom is, at least she talks to me. Or should I stay and wait for my father to return?

Trunks did not understand the personality of his father, besides being a coarse, ignorant, selfish and arrogant. Vegeta was a stubborn man able to go over all the goals. After a few hours, the boy was already impatient to wait.

"Maybe he was hungry and decided to go out to eat."-Who am I kidding, he told himself, he should not have thorough my presence and went before I knew it.

Trunks began to think speculating about past Vegeta.

"For him to treat people in a way so rude must be a reason?" "My mother once mentioned that my father was one of the elite warriors of the freezer, but I do not remember well his words." It should not be the saiajins race itself, because you Goku is a docile person. Perhaps my father went through several tough fights before coming to Earth. "

The boy closed his eyes again and again to reflect: "Just to think that he was a servant of Freezer, it was disgusting, I cannot imagine having to obey someone who is perverse and much stronger than me, it was as if I had obey androids or worse serve them. ".

After thinking about it Trunks lamented, was felt in the past thinking that his father was more painful than yours, but it would not be because of this that his anger against Vegeta was gone, was still very revolt against his father that moved a finger to save him and his mother, it would set him off.

Breath Trunks did not know what to do, wanted to have a rapprochement with his father, but saiajin s not allowed, Vegeta did not like sentimentality, talk friendship, or something. And worst of all Trunks did not know what to say to him. Both were separated by a large concrete barrier not allowed to talk about any subject and the name of this barrier was PRIDE.

Was past noon, and his father had not returned, the newest saiajin was tired and exhausted. Thought to sleep there, but there was no need, he could go to his mother's house and even sleep there, but the concern for Vegeta would not let him go. He just stood there watching him for only one reason, which was to prevent his father to fight Cell and the androids in the present circumstances, the way her father behaved it would not be surprising if it's nothing he challenged.

The young man raised his head and looking again he saw that his father had returned had not noticed his back, was relieved. Watched his father closely, to see what his next step. By far Vegeta the first time that day, had turned and looked toward where the boy was, to see his son away if deeply angered and because of that Trunks stared with a look challenging and hostile. Trunks returning to face a few friends remained as a rock without being hurt by the angry face of his father. His father gave him the back and was standing in the same position.

"Damn it." Trunks thought discouraged, it will be difficult to convince him training together. It was evening and the young no longer bear the fatigue, sleeping more thought did not. With the darkness of night, the boy no longer saw her father, but she could feel Vegeta's ki that was stable. At the same moment he sensed minor fading energies, could only deduce one thing Cell had not ceased their attacks, innocent people were dying and worst of all he could do nothing. The boy tried to concentrate to find a way to overcome the power of a super saiajin, he had to overcome the monster cell and the androids, but did not know fallen into the same questioning of Vegeta, did not know how to become stronger. The dawn came, because tiredness, Mirai Trunks lay down right where she was and fell asleep.

DAY 2

It was still early, and Vegeta was in the same position, and stopped thinking, felt the ki Trunks down slowly turned to see what was happening, but could not see because of the darkness of night. "-Even when I have to put up with that brat following me?" He thought with a little anger.

Began to blow, had cooled, but he was unstable without any reaction, also felt that many were being overwhelmed by human cell, but unlike his son he did not care, the only thing I thought was to stop the androids, with and with his asshole Kakaroto.

"-Bastards, how dare to mock me I'm the Prince of saiajins, and if I become a super saiajins that means I am the strongest of all the universe, I will end all, they oped only!"

The prince stood still throughout the night, then came the first sunbeams, was a beautiful morning, the sun was hot and conveyed hope, for those who were sentimentalists would be a new day, but our prince did not think so it was only another damn day after his humiliating defeat.

He could already see his son from afar, still asleep pathetically as inferior.

He is still there? Said nervously.

Vegeta had not fond of the child, like the rest of the earthlings, even being married was indifferent even to his wife, had not attached to anyone, this was his way of being. Not bear the idea of giving satisfaction to inferior beings, and what was the deeply disturbed was that his son's future was charging for the responsibilities he did not want to get beyond this revolt, his anger has not diminished because of their defeats on the contrary his hatred had worsened your mood and if I saw any of these worms humans before him surely he would control it.

Yesterday he had gone out to eat something, but her stomach was not satisfied, he looked back and saw Trunks asleep again, it became more nervous.

"Turbulence-devil!" He thought angrily. -Like that evil stench created dare talk to me that way.

Vegeta did not like the fact of living with her son's future until he was a little confused, could not stand living next baby Trunks who cried and screamed the whole day much less with the future Trunks as a teenager, had hated the fact that he was and did not accept that her son had a passivity saiajins unusual for the breed. How did this happen? Was a lot of disappointment for one man.

Since fighting Maki he was bothered, this situation was not a bit nice.

"Cursed planet, damn human!" It was a great silly to have decided to stay in too ... very angry.

The hours went by, and his anger rising, it was late and Trunks still asleep.

What ever happened with that jerk, he's still there for more than a day, humans are so pathetically weak that it should be normal. Said looking at his son.

Stood still thought of so many ways to become stronger, did not even notice the time pass, turned to watch his son, was now worried, Trunks did not move for hours, this was not normal, even for saiajin.

He then decided to fly to his son.

UNDERSTANDING THE FACTS

STILL ON DAY 2

It was early and she was on her computer, typed sequences of integrals and other mathematical calculations, looked like a machine. Your only goal now was to find the weak point of andró a day that had Klirin projects bring the android # 17, she herself had doubts about the technology used in the preparation of that prototype biological undoubtedly Dr. Maki was a genius .

I'm not getting it to focus. Bulma said walking away from the computer. She was tired had spent the night working and worried.

He lowered his head and put his hands on his knees. Was overloaded as everyone else, and something else was troubling. Be reminded of the harsh words that her father had told her son.

Remembrance:

"Why do ... tell me why? Explain to me why you did not bother to help them? "

"What?"

"His wife and his son!"

"Oh do not talk nonsense, do not give a shit either, idiot, it does not help, does not hurt!"

At that time she did not know that the young man was his son's future after he discovered reflected more about the whole mess, those words do not hurt, because she knew too well the character of Vegeta, what concerned him was how his son reacted to it. She hardly knew her own child, but with the little time together he realized that even with the boy being saiajin was very sensitive.

-Hopefully Trunks feel no resentment for the father.

Bulma stood up driving up to the window, was thoughtful, with many doubts.

-Will when Trunks Vegeta will grow destrata it as it did with Trunks of the future.

He turned and saw Trunks baby sleeping in a crib next to your computer. Since your child was born the father had never caught him in her lap or something, she was sad at the bottom for this situation, trying to look as dull as all that, but she herself was stressed.

"It was just her and her son go through such terrible times and Vegeta do not worry." He knew he was selfish, but it was all too much. She was angry with his attitude, he expected everything but that.

He remembered that they had a fight a few days Trunks was born.

Remembrance ...

She had agreed with the left foot was tired of taking care of his son alone all the late nights and stressed as the day "the androids was around," and he had not slept since five days training thoroughly, there was less than two months for the coming the new enemies. The two were like a time bomb ready to explode, the anxiety level of both was immense, and to make matters worse in one of those mornings ...

It cost to make Trunks sleep, was still very inexperienced as a mother to perform such action took more than an hour, needed patience, but over time has acquired. When leaving the room the child ran to him who by the way was a nervous wreck and bruised and torn by the strong training conducted. She did not care more about the state he comes out of his training, he had become accustomed.

Damn it! He got nervous slamming the door nearly bursting noise was very loud, luckily Trunks did not wake up.

-Vegeta! Not want you to go this way, do not forget that your child is sleeping, it is to enter the door knocking is better to sleep outside.

Nervous he replied:

That does not interest me one bit! Said dryly.

Bulma glared at him saying: - It is a cost to Trunks sleep take very long to make him sleep, only one thing I require of thee, "silence".

Since when you require something! I do what I want do not you dare blame me.

Do not be ridiculous, I'm not blaming you just want to have a minimum of consideration for his only son, the respect, because when it is adult surely respect!

-I do not want to know these things, I am without a minimum of patience, I'm sick of this child unbearable and you.

Bulma nerve increased the tone of his voice:

-Unbearable! Do not you dare say that!

He stopped talking to herself and kept walking.

-VEGETA!, I'm talking to you! She cried.

Turning to her he said: - I will not wake him and not knock the doors, but if you keep that tone will end up waking him really.

After that he continued walking, and she stood there without any reaction.

Bulma after his reflection, he concluded that it was not as harsh and arrogant, this was all a result of all the moments of pressure he was experiencing, it was common to any human or saiajin. At the same moment, Bulma Trunks started to think about the future, she was concerned more with him than with Vegeta, his greatest fear was his son looking for his father and other warriors look with disdain. Everyone complained about the attitudes of Vegeta, his friends did not like him and were even afraid, because saiajin compared to other warriors was extremely strong, she feared her son from drawing the same conclusions and hated his father, mainly because of the harsh words he was forced to listen to his father's "angry".

Bulma sighed and turned on the computer, continuing his research was reminded of a dialogue he had with Trunks after they found the mysterious egg in the time machine, the conversation they had had a very disturbed.

Remembrance:

Well I will examine this egg in the lab! Said Bulma

Okay, Gohan and I return home from Kame, no risk of the androids show up there. After saying that Trunks began to fly, and before leaving she felt that the boy was not feeling well.

-Wait Trunks! Told her.

He came down and told Gohan that awaited Gohan can going forward I'll catch up!

The boy went flying and the boy turned to his mother.

Trunks-are you okay?

Yeah ... He said dejectedly.

Are you sure?

He nodded seriously.

What do you think of the past?

It's the same thing as the future, but with less destruction. Said dryly.

I do not know if you got to know his father in the future, but what do you think of it in the past?

The boy did not answer, and tried to change the subject saying.

-Mom, I gotta go, Gohan should be waiting for me, going back to the Kame house because if the androids appear that we protect you Goku.

-Ok, she respected the son's attitude, then give news on the egg, take care.

He returned to float and flew away.

Bulma knew that Vegeta's attitude his son was very disappointed, but she could do nothing to alleviate this situation, Vegeta and Trunks would have to be understood in their own way, and it would be foolish to meddle.

Remained transfixed on your computer, it even with all those thoughts had one goal was to find the weak point of the androids.

In the desert place where Vegeta and Trunks were, Vegeta flew to where the child slept.

Again, this gives me unbearable work! Said nervous walking up the sleeping child, Trunks felt strong ki approaching you without realizing it was Vegeta woke up speed going into attack, Vegeta did not expect the reaction of the child and instinctively started defense thinking he was going to receive an attack. The two were facing each other, one facing the other.

Conclusion:

For both the timing was of extreme psychological stress, the old man faced the young, although father and son having the same features the same look, the realities were different.

Vegeta and Trunks separated by a time barrier, now there they were staring at each other like two animals, and at that time were not different that any creature on stress ignores rationality and turns. The two saiajins that instant ceased to think and hypocritically and so macabre and cold father ruled.

- I do not want you here! Vegeta said forgetting the situation later.

-Father have to train, Cell is strengthening every moment together podere ...

Shut up! The father yelled. -There is no "together", does not realize that I can not stand your presence!

Son remained silent, tried to disguise the sadness and not artfully expressed no further comment. Since then Trunks stepped behind moving away from his estranged father. A feature of the boy changed dramatically. Vegeta did not recognize his son remained in silence.

-'ll Regret this. Trunks manifested with hatred.

Me repent? What? Vegeta crossed his arms typically. The me-you never cheated. I know what you're capable.

Trunks flew it away without taking his father's eyes. Turning his back on his son Vegeta said loudly.

-Never again talk to me, since when I saw him I knew it was wicked. He looked over his shoulder son moving away.

Trunks to get away ruled: - The next time you give me to take charge backs after offend me so do not walk anymore. No guarantee you'll leave alive.

That is what we will see. Vegeta said proudly raising his face, while his son was leaving heroically.


End file.
